Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160429003003
Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the top ten worst fandoms. 10. Karmy This fandom pisses me off with their misogyny. The shitty thing about these fans is that they don't care about the ship because they actually hate 50 percent of it. They only care about Amy; all Karma is good for is a tool to make their golden girl happy. They vilify her for so much as breathing the same air as Amy because she has the audacity to not feel the same as Amy does for her. No matter how many times Karma insists she's straight, the fandom claims to know otherwise dismissing Karma's wishes, feelings, and assertions. They also make her out to be the spawn of Satan for being in love with a boy she's built three seasons of romantic rapport with than with her best friend whom she can't see in that light because she's fucking straight. Karmy fans don't care about Karma and therefore, I don't care for them. 9. Chair Oh my lord. This fandom is nuts. They've never gone so far as to make public spectacles of themselves to the cast and crew, but they've been running a campaign of hate for god knows how long. They purposefully seek out Dair blogs just to send them death threats. Even now, after they've won the war and their ship emerged victorious, they just won't stop spreading their hate. And don't even get me started on why they ship the travesty in the first place. 8. Girl Meets World Nope, it's not just one fanbase, but all of them within this fandom spend more time at each other's throats than they do spreading positivity for their ship 7. Sterek Basically the exact same reasons as SQ, only you can add an ultra creepy age difference into the mix to really underscore the imbalance of power. 6. Swan Queen These people worship the single most toxic relationship in the entire series whilst demonizing all of the other pairings simply because it's f/f. They fetishizes slash ships out the wazoo and blindly ship them for no other reason than that they get their jollies off seeing two beautiful women make out..when they're not punching out each other that is. They shit all over CS every chance they get branding it an abusive relationship that promotes rape culture when their ship would be the epitome of an abusive relationship in the context of a romantic relationship. I love Regina. I love Emma. I love their strained and complicated history. But there is so, so much wrong with this pairing. Again, you know why. 4. Zaya Lol we all know why. Moving on. 3. Stelena Not nearly as extreme as the other two. Just hypocritical, misogynistic, and hateful. Aside from the more extreme other two examples, they by far encompass my worst fandom experiences. 2. Beth Greene Oh my lord, these people are nuts. They've sent hatemail to the cast and crew, actually BLAMED the show for their self-harming and posted the images all over the internet for anyone to see and be triggered by, and put into motion a petition to have the character ressurrected from a bullet wound through the head, all because they wanted her to fuck Daryl Dixon. 1. Clexa These nutjobs are actively campaigning for people to lose their jobs, trying to get the show cancelled and pulled off Netflix, to have The CW boycotted, treat Lexa like she's the only source of representation on this show that's lead female is BI, promote biphobia, send the cast and crew hate. They are literally the worst.